Extreme Measures
by Lust of Alucard
Summary: One question from Demming, and Castle's response leaves Kate dumbfounded. A testosterone laden alternative one-shot, set towards the end of season 2. Enjoy!


**EXTREME MEASURES**

Summary: One question from Demming and Castle's response leaves Kate dumbfounded. A testosterone laded alternative, set towards the end of season 2.

* * *

"_You spar, Castle?"_

_Richard looked at the man in front of him, disregarding his entirely too superior expression. That notwithstanding, he replied, his tone disinterested and blank. _

"_I do, sometimes."_

Castle remembered how he had gotten into this mess, arguing with this smug robbery detective who had usurped his place at the bullpen when he had entered the scene.

_**Minutes Ago**_

Rick entered the bullpen, two cups of coffee in each hand as usual. He was in a jolly mood. After speaking to his mother and daughter, he had decided to ask his favourite detective to come to the Hamptons with him. It was, in his mind, to open up a bit to her. Hopefully, he would get her to open up in return. And take her away from _Schlemming_ in return.

He came up short as he spotted Beckett and Demming standing close to each other. Very close. They were laughing together and she _already _had a coffee in her hand. Then as he watched, Demming moved closer and pecked her lightly on her lips as she blushed.

Two cups of coffee spilled on the bullpen's floor, forgotten. His mind had gone blank.

Demming was kissing Beckett, and she had let him. Returned it, even.

After all the talk about walls, boundaries and whatnot, after rejecting him time and again, she had allowed Demming to get _this_ close to her, all in the space of four weeks. Disappointment gave way to heartache, which then gave way to rage and indifference.

_Hypocrite._

This dance between them, her meaningless flirting, her playing with his feelings had gone on long enough. He would stand for it no longer. He was _not _some puppy to be led by the ears, catering to every whim of hers. Forget asking her to the Hamptons, he was seriously considering ending his association with the twelfth.

He schooled his features, plastering a fake smile on his face as he walked towards them. As he neared them he could hear hints of their conversation.

"_I'm thinking if getting transferred to Homicide. We would make a great team, you know. That is, once you get rid of that sissy hanger-on you call a partner. So what do you think?" _Demming's tone was confident and cocky.

He cut across before Beckett could reply.

"Hey Beckett." His greeting was his usual one, lacking any hint to the feelings that were running underneath the skin and that he had seen their kiss or heard their conversation. Not bothering to hear her reply, he turned to face the other detective, who looked annoyed and smug at the same time. In the process, he missed Kate's expression paling at Demming's question.

"Hey Demming." Castle's tone was cool and even a little frigid.

"Hey Castle. What are you doing here?"

Castle's eyebrows met together in a frown as answered the question, nonchalantly.

"I was here before you got associated with the team, Demming. Now that your case is over, maybe I should be asking that question to you." Then to Kate, "Beckett, can I speak to you in private?"

She nodded, biting her lip. Before she could follow him, Demming interrupted.

"Actually, we were working on this latest case. Beckett asked me to help her, actually. Then we were going to spar and then may be go out on a lunch date."

Castle looked at Kate who was standing there, apparently stunned into silence at the direction this conversation was taking. "Is that so?" he continued in that same cool and calm tone that Kate had never heard from him. It sent shivers down her spine, and not in a good way.

Before she could open her mouth to reply, Demming interrupted, once again.

"May be you could come to one of our spars, Castle."

A slow smirk spread across Rick's face, a smirk that Kate had not seen since the early days of their partnership. It was the signature Richard Castle playboy, devil-may-care, smirk. Not the warm, teasing tilt of his lips that he seemed to reserve for her these days. Her feeling of foreboding increased and it did not help when he responded to Tom.

"I think I might just do that. Honestly I haven't seen a good spar in ages. Or had one."

Demming who was slightly thrown off course at Castle's smirk, seemed to get back on track.

"_You_ spar, Castle?"

Richard looked at the man in front of him, disregarding his entirely too superior expression. That notwithstanding, he replied, his tone disinterested and blank while he retained his smirk.

"I do, sometimes."

Tom smirked back at him. "Then perhaps you would be interested in a spar with me. Anything goes."

Castle regarded him with a look that Kate could not understand as he replied, "Fine. Tomorrow in the morning. 8' o clock."

Then he turned to Beckett and continued as Demming smirked and went off to get a refill on his coffee.

"And Beckett, the thing earlier in private?" At her stunned nod, he continued. "I was thinking that this would be our last case. I have gotten a bit behind my deadline and it seems that you, "here his eyes cut across to Demming's retreating figure, "don't need me here anymore. So after this case I'm going to the Hamptons for a little R&R and finish the next Nikki heat. Just figured I would give you a little advance warning."

Without waiting for her reply, he continued on his way out of the bullpen, leaving Beckett standing there, her face a study in shock and guilt.

* * *

_**The next morning, NYPD Gym, The Twelfth**_

Kate Beckett was panicking. Seriously panicking. She had tried to call Castle, explain herself, but could not reach him. And she had even tried to bring up the subject of the spar up with Tom, to dissuade him but he seemed too eager to satisfy his ego.

The news of their spar had reached the ears of Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery. Ryan's and Esposito's expressions were of shock, while Montgomery had levelled his most severe glare at Beckett and an even sterner one at Demming.

To no avail. This had gotten out of hand. The thing with Tom was only supposed to be temporary, to tide her over until she had sorted out her feelings for Castle which had developing since the case with Kyra Blaine and had only magnified when he had taken her home after her apartment had blown up.

And perhaps to make Castle a little jealous too.

It seemed she had messed up, badly. When Tom had talked about transferring to Homicide, she had panicked. She always tried to keep her work and personal lives separate. Then he had called Castle a sissy hanger-on and her reaction had been one of anger. But then, before her eyes, before she could do anything, Tom had challenged Rick, and Rick had accepted. And then he had dropped his bomb on her.

The spar was going ahead. And she was running late.

He was leaving. But more than that, he would leave due to a misunderstanding. That, Kate could not allow.

She was out of breath when she arrived at the gym. Esposito, Ryan and Montgomery were standing there, apparently waiting for her.

Demming was already on the mat, warming up. When he saw Kate, he straightened up and smirked at her.

"Hey babe! Ready to cheer me on?"

Castle was nowhere to be seen.

She could only smile at him weakly. When she turned to ask Espo about Castle, she noted a disappointed expression on his face, levelled at her.

"Where's Castle, guys?"

Esposito and Ryan scowled at her in return. Javi's voice was little more than a growl as he replied. "None of your concern, Beckett. You go cheer on Mr Robbery. We'll see to our boy."

Kate was more than a bit shocked at his tone. It was something she had never received from him. "What did I do guys?"

Ryan was the one to reply this time, his expression more severe than Kate had ever seen him. "Really, Kate? One second Javi and I are building theory and the next moment Castle is seen storming out of the bullpen. Then pretty boy Demming here comes up and brags about how he's going to transfer over to Homicide, and how Castle's days here are numbered. Then we call up Castle and he says that this is his last case and hangs up."

Javier spoke up as Ryan took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "But the worst part, Beckett? Nothing, not a peep from you. You're giving up on a partnership of almost two years, a man who loves you deeply and would die for you for someone you've been dating for only a week. Never thought I'd say this, but you disgust me at this point."

Kate stood stock still, shock, sadness and self-pity clouding her features as Ryan and Espo retreated back to where Montgomery was standing.

Before she could think upon Javi's reality-shattering words any longer, Richard Castle made his entry from the gym's bathroom where he had apparently been changing into workout clothes all this time, and Kate saw for herself just what he had been hiding under those well-tailored suits and button-downs of his.

He was wearing a tight workout vest and a pair of gym shorts. Barefoot and virtually bare chested, he certainly cut a fine figure, which inspite of herself had Kate staring openly. His arms and biceps which were bound by strips of cloth were broad, broader than Kate would have imagined. His legs were incredibly well muscled and damn looked damn strong.

But what made Kate really, really stare was the definition that was prevalent throughout his torso. The thin cotton of his vest betrayed that Richard Castle was in fact, built like a tank. His chest was well defined, pectorals bulging through the vest. His abs were pure muscle and he sported what looked like a six pack which had everyone in the arena, including Demming stop and stare.

"_Damn." _Came twin whispers from Ryan and Esposito. Kate herself was staring at him open mouthed while Montgomery was smirking to himself.

Richard Castle was enjoying the surprise at the moment. Called the _Master of the Macabre, _he also employed a healthy amount of suspense and mystery into his books and by association, his life. He had secrets that he did not choose to reveal until the time was right because jokes apart, he was not the bragging type.

This love of mystery and suspense was what had attracted him to Kate in the first place. He mentally grimaced at that. But right now, he had a spar to finish. He addressed his opponent, who by now had somewhat regained his composure, smirk back on his face.

"So Demming, how do we do this?"

Demming thought for a few seconds, then spoke, smirk going wider. "Best of three? Attacking allowed."

Rick smirked back, his eyes gaining a feral quality, cold ice bleeding through them as he nodded to his opponent. "Works for me."

Montgomery, meanwhile had moved to the centre to act as a referee while Kate's complexion turned paler by a few shades. For all she knew, he did not have combat experience.

"All right, boys. When I say go, you start. Bout is won by takedown or restraining the opponent. Each bout will be of five minutes, after which if inconclusive, will be declared as a draw. Anything out of hand, and I stop this fight."

Both men nodded.

Demming was smirking. The fool, for all his musculature, was going down, and hard.

Rick on the other hand, was cool, calm and collected. His face was vacant, smirk absent, giving no hint as to his inner feelings. It was more severe than his poker face. But as Kate looked closely, his eyes were what betrayed him.

They were absolutely glacial in their intensity, rage and purpose running through them. She shivered.

"GO!"

The next second, Demming had launched himself at Rick, with a singular thought running through his mind.

_Take the sissy writer down hard._

What happened next had all the onlookers gasping, open mouthed in surprise.

One moment Demming had been about to deck Castle on his jaw and the next, Rick had him in a tight chokehold. His bicep had trapped Demming's right arm and was pressed against the taller man's windpipe, leaving him gasping for breath. Demming's other arm was in a half nelson, bent to an almost painful degree. It had happened so fast that even Esposito's trained eyes had barely caught it. He himself was staring at Rick in slight awe.

Rick whispered into Demming's ear, an icy, implacable certainty in his tone that made Demming shiver.

"You see Demming, all the grappling you and Beckett did? I don't know any of it. My spars consisting of me attacking only, and taking down the opponent _hard and fast_. It's an occupational hazard when a thug threatens your daughter."

With that, he spun about in a low circle, both throwing Demming off-course and lowering his centre of gravity. Preparing himself, Rick lashed out with a beautiful and _lethal _round-horse kick that caught the off-balance detective straight on the jaw, sending him crashing into the floor, out cold while the _crack_ of breaking bone filled the space.

Rick straightened himself, looking at the downed detective on the floor.

_Three rounds, my arse. Let's see him get up after that one._

The next second, Javi and Ryan were on him, congratulating him and giving him a big hug.

"Damn Bro! That was awesome! How did you do that?"

Rick smiled at them as Montgomery lifted the floored Demming's face and inspected him.

"Ouch, that looks like a broken jaw. Doesn't look like he's going to be sparring anymore. How on earth did you get this good, Castle?"

Rick smiled as he unwound the cloth that was wrapped around his hands.

"Been practising all my life, Captain. Started during high school due to all the bullying that was going on and continued with it as exercise. And boy was I glad I did so. When Alexis was three, a thug threatened me and her while we were at Central Park. Gave him a beating and stepped up my training as a precaution. Plus, where did you think Derrick's moves came from?"

He turned to Kate, who was still staring at him in shock, remorse and tears in her eyes. Once upon a time he would have done anything to comfort her. If he was honest with himself, he was restraining himself from doing that just now. His soul ached for the vulnerable, beautiful woman in front him that he loved with all his being. But at this moment, he wanted to get away from her to allow his heart to heal.

"And Beckett, next time you want me to leave? Don't go whispering and conspiring around my back with your boyfriend. Say it to my face. And tell Demming to check his facts before calling someone a sissy."

At Beckett's expression, which now was practically begging for a chance, he continued. "And that case you've been working on? The brother did it. Hope he," gesturing at the moaning Demming who was coming around, "keeps you happy as a partner and boyfriend."

With that, he made his way out of the room, leaving a remorseful female, a groaning male with a broken jaw and three very impressed detectives behind him.

The moment Castle's back was out of the doorway, Javi turned to Montgomery with a straightforward expression. "Sir if Demming gets into Homicide, please be prepared for my resignation within the next hour."

Ryan looked at Beckett with apology in his eyes as he spoke. "Me too sir. Sorry Beckett but after this, every time I see Demming I'll have a hard time controlling my laughter."

Montgomery looked at a now conscious Demming, who was clutching his jaw. "Let's get over with it now."

Demming's words were a little muffled when they came out, most likely due to the fact that he was having a hard time controlling his jaw movements.

"What happened? And where's Castle?"

Montgomery was having a hard time controlling his smirk as he answered the Robbery detective.

"You broke your jaw Detective Demming. You got your ass handed to you, _hands down by a civilian no less_. A civilian, someone whom I believe you called a sissy. And consider your application for transferring to Homicide denied. I only need the best, and you're not one of them. Two months, paid leave. Now see yourself to the hospital. That jaw needs rewiring."

Demming had no option but to see himself out of the door, smarting in humiliation. Javi and Kevin followed him out, both snickering and pointing at him the whole way.

Montgomery looked at his best detective. Her head was hung down and tears were flowing thick and fast down her cheeks, dripping to the ground. He heart ached for the girl he saw as a daughter.

"Beckett."

Kate turned red, swollen eyes towards her boss. Montgomery had a sympathetic expression plastered on his face as he beckoned her nearer. She attempted to wipe her tears but broke down, her eyes watering more than ever. Montgomery gathered her in a fatherly hug, trying to make her feel better.

Kate cried for a few more moments, struggling to bleed out the emotion currently clogging her up and attempting to become the strong detective her boss knew her as. She took a few steps back.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know what came over me." She was silenced when Montgomery cut her off with a gesture.

"But I do know what came over you Kate." He stared at her with compassionate eyes before continuing his explanation. "Whatever has happened over the past few weeks has driven a wedge between you and Castle. In a way, I regret ever bringing detective Demming to work with you and your team." He let loose a heavy sigh. "Kate, I know that I'm in no position to interfere in your personal life or lecture you about it either, but dating Demming was the worst possible mistake you could make, not when Castle has been following you around for two years waiting for his chance. He loves you and you know that he'll die for you if the need arises."

Kate closed her eyes. She knew that she had erred, erred monumentally, but listening to her father figure spell it out brought things into stark perspective for her. Montgomery however continued speaking.

"But seems like he's stopped waiting. Not when he saw you dating a man you've known for less than a month. Not when he saw that Demming was taking his place in your team. Seems like it was the final nail in the coffin."

Kate thought about how it must have felt for Castle to see her and Tom parade around, how much it must have hurt him to hear that conversation between her and Tom, even if she did not agree with her current and very soon to be ex-boyfriend. If it was anything like she felt when she saw him with Kyra, it was no wonder he was cutting his losses and choosing to distance himself from her. A few more tears leaked out of her eyes at the realisation of how badly she must have hurt him. She wiped them and straightened herself, coming to a revelation.

Her days of running away from Castle were over, her walls be dammed.

She faced Montgomery, determination replacing despair on her expression. "Sir, I need a few days of leave. I need to find him, go explain myself. Maybe resolve some of my feelings for him."

Montgomery smiled as he saw the determined Kate Beckett making a reappearance. "Granted. I'll give you his Hamptons address so that you can feed it to your GPS."

Kate smiled tremulously as she walked out of the gym. She had to get to Castle.

But first things first. She had a Robbery Detective with a broken jaw and an arrogant disposition to get rid of.

* * *

**_A few hours later…_**

Rick was standing in front of his closet, mentally running through his choices of clothing. His suitcase lay open as he tossed articles of clothing for his sabbatical at the Hamptons.

Nothing like a holiday in solitude to take the edge off.

He thought about what had happened in the past few hours. Seeing Beckett with that guy had jarred him, reminded him of exactly how strong his feelings for her were. And when that arrogant peacock had given him the perfect avenue to get one over, he had to restrain himself from jumping in joy.

It had felt good to let himself loose. The sound of Schlemming's jaw shattering had felt like music to the ears. Add to that the faces of Espo, Ryan and Beckett had been the icing on the cake, really.

He had seen Beckett's eyes pleading with him to stay, to listen, but it had hurt too badly to stay, to be near her anymore.

Maybe after the summer, he would go back.

Or maybe not.

He sighed and straightened up. God he needed a drink. A stiff one, to be precise. Alexis and his mother had already gone ahead to the Hampton's and he would be joining them tomorrow.

His door bell sounded, making him frown. He was not expecting anyone so late in the night. He opened the door, not really bothering with the eyehole. When he saw the person standing there, he instantly regretted it.

Katherine Beckett stood outside his door, all dishevelled and panting. She looked nothing like the kickass and collected detective Rick had grown to know and love. Her eyes were puffy and red, tear tracks marring her spotless complexion. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and pair of old jeans. There was no sign of the usual jacket and scarf. Still, she looked so heartbreakingly beautiful and vulnerable that Rick wanted nothing more than to take all of sorrows away by any means possible, whatever the personal cost may be.

Christ, this woman had spoiled him for every other female out there.

"Beckett." His voice was steady, giving no hint to the rising tide of emotions in his heart.

Her tone in contrast, was all kinds of vulnerable and remorseful as she spoke. "Hello Castle. May I come in, please?"

Rick wanted nothing more to the contrary, but he stood aside and let her in.

_I'm a sucker for punishment, damn it!_

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Demming in the hospital?" The bad taste still lingered.

Kate shook her head, her hair falling around her, framing her face as she attempted to explain herself. "Castle, I'm very sorry you had hear what you did today. I never wanted anything like that to happen."

Rick's face was blank as he answered, "No Beckett, you've no need of explaining yourself. You have made your choices very clear this past week. You owe me nothing whatsoever at all." He took a deep breath. "If this was all you had to say, you can see yourself out. Your boyfriend will be waiting for you."

His tone was sans any inflection, totally void of any hint. It did not assure Beckett in any way.

"No Cast- Rick, he did not have any right to say what he did. Our partnership means more to me than anything. Please hear me-"

But she was cut off by Rick. "Doesn't seem like it Beckett. You've shown me and the whole precinct exactly what you think of me and our '_partnership_', as you put it. You let that boyfriend of yours march in unopposed into our team, letting him do as he wished. Don't worry, I get the idea."

Kate attempted to cut him off. "But Castle please. " Rick held up a hand, unable to stop himself.

"No. No Kate, you don't het to come in here and sprout meaningless drivel about how didn't mean what that asshole was sprouting at the precinct. You made it clear that you still think of me as that worthless playboy from two years ago, incapable of anything serious. You still think of me as a worthless hanger-on, unworthy of your friendship, your time"- he hesitated, and continued - "and your love."

Kate was silenced, tears springing from her eyes. To infer that he had feelings for her was one thing, but to hear it first hand from Rick was another. It struck her like a hammer blow, straight in the gut.

Rick was barely masking the hurt he was feeling at this point. "For two years Kate, I've been trying to make myself worthy of someone extraordinary like you. For two years, I've been following you like a puppy, her and there, just so that I can know you, and make you see how much I love you. It has never been about Nikki Heat. Not now, never ever. But, seeing you with somebody you've known for less than three weeks, and you letting him kiss you and embrace you, almost like I'm unworthy, it hurts a lot, Kate."

Rick attempted to continue, but his throat was too choked up. He pointed at the door. "Please Beckett, see yourself out. I can't deal with this now."

The next thing he knew, Kate Beckett was wrapped around him, hugging him as hard as she could. All he could hear was her sniffling and talking into his chest. His arms came around her, he couldn't control himself at all. She had never hugged him. His poor mind was literally going to be fried at the conflicting feelings. Kate was crying, murmuring into his chest as he hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry Rick. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're the most important thing in my life Rick, I can't live without you." She relaxed her hold and looked at him in the eyes. Those crystal blues of his were always her favourite feature about him. She tried to keep the tears down as she continued, "I'm so sorry Castle. Please don't leave me."

Rick was flabbergasted. Here he was holding the woman he loved the most and she was all but telling him that she had feelings for him too.

"What are you saying, Kate?" At this point, even he had lost all the bravado and false front he had putting up to protect himself. His words were all but all but a whisper now.

Kate looked the man she loved, and took a deep breath. _All or nothing._

"What I'm saying Richard Castle, is that I love you very much. I'm yours, if you'll still have me. Do you understand now? I love you, Cas-"

She was cut off by Rick's lips over hers. He was finally kissing her, kissing her with all the pent up passion he had somehow kept in check for the better part of two years. The build-up, slow as it had been, the results were bound to be explosive.

And explosive they were.

Kate felt as though she had been branded, straight on her soul. Rick was wreaking absolute havoc on her senses now. Boy could the man kiss! The words she had spoken to him two years prior were coming back to her…

_It could have been great, detective. _

_You have no idea Castle…_

But as the man plundered her mouth with unrestrained passion and love, and she sighed in ecstasy, she realised that it had been _her _along, who had no idea. Thank goodness, she had wised up in time.

-END-

* * *

_**A.N:**_ Silly little drabble for the frustrated Castle fan. Thoughts?


End file.
